Just a Friend?
by Mehghla
Summary: Renesmee Nessie and Jake are best friends. Always have been and always will. At least, that's what Nessie thinks. So what happens when she starts getting butterflies in her stomach whenever he's around? And more, what will she take the new feeling as?
1. Chapter 1

I reached out and turned off the alarm clock, throwing the covers off me. The clock reads 6:45. Groggily, I got out of bed, my bronze ringlets cascading down my back. Rubbing a hand through my eyes, I padded through my room and into the bathroom.

A pale face stared back at me through the mirror. My chocolaty brown eyes-one slightly closed-looked tired.

"Nessie! Breakfast's ready!" my Mom's voice said from downstairs.

"Be right there," I croaked back.

That was my mom, Bella Cullen. She always makes breakfast for me, even though I really hate it.

After brushing my teeth and showering, I headed downstairs.

At the table, my dad, Edward, sat reading the newspaper. This was something he did everyday, because he says it makes him seem more "fatherly."

"Morning, Daddy," I gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking my seat at the table. He nodded twice, his eyes never straying from the paper.

Mom pulled up to the table, a plate full of eggs in her hand. She set it down in front of me, her dark hair bouncing in the process.

"Anything new today?" she asked me, taking a sip from the mug full of dark red liquid in front of her.

I shook my head, "Nope."

The scent of fresh mountain goat hung in the air.

I sniffed unconsciously, "You went hunting today?" The blood smelled fresh. I could practically hear the animal's dying breath.

Mom nodded, "We didn't want to wake you."

Typical.

Mom and Dad always took their "no-sleeping" methods as an advantage. They never spent their nights just sitting, you know? It was always full of different activities, like…hunting, and studying, and (their favorite one) having...uh...never mind.

I started to scarf down the eggs, probably burning my throat (if that were even possible) on the way. The liquidy yolk flowing down my throat.

I closed my eyes in delight. Eggs are absolutely my most favorite food in the world. Dad reckons it's because Mom craved them when she was pregnant with me. He said she used to go through boxes of them on their honeymoon.

Once my plate is empty, I decided to cleanse my pallet with some fresh mountain goat.

My heart fluttered as the cool liquid touched the base of my throat.

In a flash, I've drained the cup.

"Is Jacob picking you up today?" Dad asked, finally setting the paper down. Today his eyes are a watery gold color. It reminded me a bit of the sun.

I shook my head, "Nah. He said he had something to do with the pack."

"Oh. Okay. We'll just drop you off on our way to the U," Mom said.

After setting my plate in the dishwasher, I raced beck upstairs. I've got to hurry since Dad's dropping me off. He likes to be early, unlike Jake.

I rummaged through my walk-in closet until I found my most faded pair of Levis and a long-sleeved whit ruffled shirt. After trading my plaid pajamas for them, I hurried through my makeup. No foundation is needed because of my pale half-vampire complexion. I dabbed on a light blush and color my plump lips pink. After running a brush through my curls, spraying on some perfume, I'm ready.

Dad honked from the driveway just as I skipped down the stairs.

Mom and Dad are already seated in the front seat of the old Volvo. I don't know why they insist on driving that old thing. Not when they both have a whole bunch of fast, sports cars just sitting in Grandpa Carlisle's garage.

We drove quietly through Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, we reached Forks High School.

Yup, that's right. The same Forks High that Mom and Dad met at. I just started sophomore year there.

I chuckled quietly at the thought.

Honestly, I'm only seven years old. Like, if you count from the exact day I was born. But physically and mentally, I'm actually 15.

Yup. Thanks to my vampire genes, I've got accelerated growth.

I talked to Nahuel the other day and he said that we half-breeds grow for 10 years, and then we stop. After that, we stay the same age forever. So that means, in just 3 years, I'll be 18 forever, just like Mom.

Weird? I know. Story of my life.

"Bye Renesmee," Mom and Dad waved from the car.

I waved back and they drove away.

Mom and Dad have been take classes at the University of Washington. Before that, they went to some University at Alberta, Canada.

"Hey, Renesmee! Over here!"

I turned to see one of my best friends, Claudia waving me over to the picnic tables.

I pranced over to where she's sitting.

"Hi guys!" I sat down next to Claudia. Derek, Liv, Hannah, and Simon all said 'hi'.

They all chatter about, but I'm only partially paying attention. My eyes scanned the grounds, my teeth constantly gnawing on my lower lip.

Then, I heard the loud bumbling of an engine nearby.

A figure on a fancy black motorcycle pulled up into the parking lot.

Instantly, my gnawing stopped.

Parking in between a bunch of cars, the figure slipped off the helmet to reveal a head full of silky black hair.

A bunch of guys rushed over to greet him, talking in their loud, barking voices. But he was only half listening as he strolled through the parking lot and over to us.

His eyes were only for me.

When he finally approached us, something inside of me screamed relief.

"Hey, Nessie," he mussed up my hair.

Upon hearing his voice, my friends immediately silenced. I think they were kind of intimidated by him.

I grinned, playfully swatting him on the arm, "Hi, Jake."

Claudia cleared her throat, trying to continue the conversation. Sometime after Jake arrived, the others all started listening in on our greetings.

Thankfully, they took her cue and continued where they left off and we're momentarily alone.

I took this chance to review everything from last night to this morning with Jacob. Placing a hand on his stubbly face, I showed him my "memories."

Silently, we conversed in our heads.

Quite an accomplishment, don't you think?

Before, I used to only be able to show people my thoughts. But with the help of Mom, I've been able to listen in on other people's thoughts, as well as block my mind from others (*COUGH COUGH* _Dad_ *COUGH*) listening in.

In just minutes, the bell starts ringing and we have to part for class.


	3. Chapter 3

I met back up with Claudia and Kayla (another one of my many friends) in the cafeteria.

They picked up their lunches at the line, and we went to go sit at our table with the rest of our friends.

While the rest of my friends chomp away on their lunches, I silently sip from my thermos.

This was one of the reasons why I liked my friends.

They never thought of me as a freak just because I sometimes don't eat the food they eat.

Not that they ever suspected my vampire activity. As far as they knew, I just had a little digestive problem that prevented me from eating certain foods. I usually have to drink a dark red liquid to help me with my "problem".

Claudia, Kayla and I were busy discussing whether we should go watch the new movie or not, when something buzzed against my hip.

"Hold on," I dug through my pockets, pulling out a sleek black phone.

There was a text from Embry:

Hey Nessie, we're having a fire-pit over at La Push. You and Jake want to come? Bring Bella and Edward, too, if you want. See Ya-Embry

"Who is it?" Claudia asked, trying to peer at the screen over the table.

I snapped it shut and pushed it back into my pocket.

"Just Embry," I said.

"Oh," Claudia turned back to her lunch.

"What?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what she's thinking.

"It's just," Kayla took a bit of her pizza, "Well...damn girl! How do know all these older guys? I mean, Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Seth, not to mention all those other guys you hang out with a La Push, whose names we don't know. And the funny thing is, you never even date them!" Kayla burst out.

I shrugged, "I dunno. Besides," I made a face, "I could never date them," I pretended to gag.

My friends giggled, but I was telling the truth.

I mean, I got Jake's whole "imprinting" thing. I just don't feel for him like that. Jake's like my best friend. He always got me. So he got how I only thought of him as a friend. He says that in a couple of years, I'll be head over heels for him.

I looked up from my friends just in time to see Jake sit down at his table of friends.

"Be right back," I said to the others.

I didn't have time to see them roll their eyes behind me, but I could feel their movement.

I don't get why they don't like me and the werewolves like hanging out. (Okay, so _they_ don't know the guys-and Leah-are weres, but STILL!)

Making my way across the cafeteria, I reached Jake's table.

"Hey, Ness," he beckoned me over.

I glanced around the table for a place to sit, but the tiny tables' already cramped with all the high school guys.

Jake, sensing my problem, patted his lap, "here."

I hesitated for a moment, then shrugged and plopped down.

The other guys at the table exchange looks, but otherwise, don't say anything.

"Embry sent me this," I said, pulling out my phone.

It took Jake less than a second to skim through the message. When he turned back to me, there was an eager look on his face.

"We should go," he said excitedly.

"Go to bed," someone (I think Avery) stage-whispered. The other guys cracked up. Jake and I gave them identical icy looks of malice.

"Hey, don't forget to ask Bells and Edward if they want to go, too," Jacob reminded.

I nodded, "M'Kay."

I stood up to leave when Jake suddenly yanked on my ponytail. He pulled so hard that the thin band holding it together snapped and bronze curls cascaded out and down my back.

"Jacob Black!" I shrieked, "I'm so gonna get you back!"

Turning around, I slapped him a bunch of times on his back. He burst into a fit of laughter, soon joined by the rest of the table. I hit him once last time before groaning angrily and stomping off to my table.

At my table, Claudia, Kayla, Sumintra, and Abby were all gawking at me.

"What?" I asked, self-consciously checking to see if there was anything on my face as I took my seat beside them.

"This little piggy was sitting on a certain guy's lap..." Abby trailed off, pointing a finger at me.

My eyebrows bunched up together, "Who, me?"

Kayla slapped her forehead in irritation, "_Noo! _Yeah, you! You were practically lap-dancing for Jacob!"

Jake was still laughing, his deep voice rumbling though the room.

I shrugged, "Whatever."

The others exchanged theses glances, but nevertheless continued with their conversations.


End file.
